Those Four Months
by Ketchum
Summary: A possible theory of what goes on between the end of the series and the 2nd movie.


Pre-note: I just found this in my files, decided to post it, it needs some work so if I ever get around to updating it I will :) 4 now, enjoy.  
  
Another note: Sorry! I uploaded a few fics (this being one of them) and it didn't register the paragraphs! Let's try this again :-P  
  
  
Those Four Months  
By: Ketchum  
Rated: G  
  
Note: this is just one of the many possibilities for what happens during the four months while Syaoran is gone.   
  
Sakura slowly walked home from the airport, she planned to skip school today, she was too sad. It seemed like the whole world had crashed on her in only two simple days. If it were Wednesday, Syaoran and Eriol would still be here, and there would still be dealings with the cards. She sat on a bench near the bridge, the bridge where Syaoran had told her so many things, yet forgotten to mention he was leaving. She was glad she had made it to the airport in time. Was he really planning to leave without saying anything? The thought made her sadder; she could feel herself on the verge of tears. What if he had gone? Would she have ever seen him again? She pulled her knees up onto the bench with her, and hugged them. She looked at her watch, it was almost noon. Tomoyo would be headed to lunch soon.   
  
Sakura slowly approached the school yard and looked over the vast sea of faces. She could not spot her best friend. She sighed and walked over to her usual dining area, maybe Tomoyo would show up, she really needed to talk to someone. Sure enough, about ten minutes later . . . "Sakura!" she heard from behind. She quickly turned and faced her friend.  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" she asked.  
Sakura shook her head and the two of them sat down. "He's gone," she sighed, and burst into tears.   
"Oh Sakura," her friend hugged her. "It'll be okay,"  
"Did you get to say good-bye?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"Good," she smiled.  
Sakura closed her eyes, "I can't believe he's gone,"  
  
Sakura rolled over in bed, her alarm was sounding, and there was a knock at the door. "Monster! Wake up!" she jolted up.  
"I'm awake!" she shouted.   
"Hurry or you'll be late," he peaked his head in the room, "You okay?"  
"Just fine thanks," she said unconvincingly.  
"Whatever you say Monster, just hurry up,"  
  
"I think she's getting sick," Touya said as he washed a dish.  
Sakura slowly came into the kitchen and plopped into a seat.  
"You hungry?" her brother asked.  
"Not really," she coughed.  
"Sakura, are you sick?" her father asked.  
"No," she said walking over to the door and picking up her backpack. She had to get ready for a happy face at school; the last thing she wanted was for anyone to know she was sad.  
  
"Hey Sakura! You weren't here yesterday! Did you hear?" Naoko asked.  
"Hear what?" Sakura asked.  
"Li-kun left!" she half shouted.  
"Yea, I know, I went to the airport to say bye,"  
"Oh," Naoko said, seeing Sakura's face fall.  
"Well I have to get ready for music! See you later!" she said running off to her locker.  
  
"The four of them were pretty close right?" Sakura heard as she came into the classroom,"  
"Yea, and two of them left, poor Tomoyo and Sakura," Sakura tried to ignore the comments. She knew if she heard one more thing about Syaoran that she would probably cry.  
Sakura sat down in her seat and stared at the board, hoping this day would go by fast. Yamazaki noticed she looked a little off. He walked over and sat backwards in the chair in front of her, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them.  
"You okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Really?" she nodded again, tears on the brim of her eyes. "What's wrong?" he sat up, using a more serious tone.  
"Nothing," she responded.  
"Sakura, you're not your cheery self," he said worriedly.  
Sakura put her head on her desk and looked out of the window. "Well, if you need to talk at all, me and Chiharu are here to listen okay?" Sakura turned back to him, plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded.  
"Thanks,"  
Mr. Terada came into class and everyone took their seats. Sakura looked at the empty seats behind her. On any normal day, Syaoran would be there, he would say good morning. Some days he would be sleepy because they were out late dealing with the cards the night before. She already missed him. She turned her attention to her teacher. Tomoyo looked over to Sakura, she seemed so sad.   
  
At lunch Sakura sat in her usual spot, usually she would wait for Syaoran and Tomoyo. She sighed, she needed to find a way to cheer herself up. Maybe Tomoyo would want to come over. Just then she spotted Yamazaki and Chiharu headed her way.   
"Hey Sakura!" Chiharu beckoned. Sakura smiled, the two of them were the last people she felt like dealing with right now. Then Naoko and Rika were in sight. Sakura sighed, the only person she wanted to be around right now was Tomoyo. The group sat down.   
"So, what's up Sakura?" Rika asked.  
"Nothing much, have you seen Tomoyo?"  
"Yea, she was buying lunch today," Sakura looked around, where was she? The foursome began chatting while Sakura just listened. Tomoyo came up behind Sakura and nudged her.  
"Hey," Tomoyo said.  
"Tomoyo! Yay!" she said giving her friend a hug.  
"Heh, your funny Sakura," Tomoyo responded.  
Sakura turned back to her lunch.  
"So, I heard that Eriol got into some kind of trouble, so he had to go back!" Naoko began. Sakura braced herself for the obvious upcoming topic.  
"Really? I heard it was Li-kun that was in the trouble!" Rika responded.  
Sakura took a deep breath; she closed up her lunch box and put her backpack on.  
"Yea, maybe it was the both of them!" She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked away.  
"Where's she going?" Rika asked.  
"I think you guys were on a touchy subject," Yamazaki pointed out. Tomoyo excused herself and chased down her friend.   
A few trees away Sakura sat down, and Tomoyo sat next to her. "You okay?" she asked.  
"Yea, perfectly swell, I just don't like Naoko and Rika's stories," she responded.  
"Want me to stay over here with you?" she asked.   
"Doesn't matter," she said bluntly.  
Yamazaki looked over to the two girls.   
"TOMOYO!" screamed a girl from the other side of the dining area.   
"Ack, I told Lane I'd help her with her music project, you gonna be okay?" she asked.  
"Yup," Sakura smiled.  
"Okay, meet me after school, we're going to do something fun!"  
"Okay, see ya" she waved. Once Tomoyo was out of sight, Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  
"Chiharu, you mind if I go talk to Sakura?"  
"No, go ahead, then you can let us know what is wrong,"  
Yamazaki nodded. He slowly approached Sakura.   
"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.  
"Hi," she said stretching out.  
"Sakura, what's wrong, please tell me, I won't tell anyone else,"  
"Nothings wrong,"  
"I know everything about telling lies, and I know you are not telling the truth, please tell me," She shrugged. "Is it about Li-kun?"  
She nodded.  
"There, we're off to a start. So, did he tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I don't want to say if he didn't tell you," Sakura remained silent. "He didn't want to leave,"  
"Really?"  
"Really, he said he didn't want to leave you,"  
"Really?"  
"Yea, and he said he'd come back to visit soon,"  
Sakura gave Yamazaki a hug. "You're the best! You're not lying, are you?"  
"Cross my heart,"  
  
Sakura laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, it had been a week since Syaoran left. A hard week, she had been crying 95% of the time. Tomoyo had been at her house a lot, and she told her how she planned to make a movie with all of Sakura's cardcaptoring feats. It would go through every capture. She even asked Sakura if she could reenact the captures that she missed recording, so that she could add them to her video too. Sakura agreed but the topic of cardcaptoring made her get upset again. She wanted to call Syaoran, but she didn't have his number. She wished he would call or write, but there had been nothing in the mail since he left. She sniffed and rolled over. Touya peaked his head into the room. He saw his sad sister, he slowly walked in and pulled a chair up to her bed, and sat in it.  
"Sakura?"  
"Yea?" she said muffled by the pillow.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing,"  
"You've done nothing but cry up here all week, were getting really worried,"  
"I'm just sad,"  
"Why?"  
"Because,"  
"Sakura, knock it off, why are you sad?"  
"Do you remember Li-kun?"  
"That Chinese gaki that tried to beat you up?"  
"He's not a gaki,"  
"Yea, I remember him,"  
"He left, and went back to Hong Kong,"  
"Is that all?"  
"No, you remember Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
"The blue-haired kid?"  
"Yea, he went back to England,"  
"Well, you still have Tomoyo right?"  
"Yes,"  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"You're so impossible! Go away!" Sakura shouted.  
"If that's the way you want to be then fine," he said standing up. He headed out of the room, "If you want to talk, I'm here, but I'm done trying. Come downstairs for dinner soon or it's going to get cold,"  
"I'm not really hungry,"  
"Sakura, please?" he asked with a sincerely worried look.  
"Okay, be down in a minute," she said, forcing a smile.  
"Hey, Sakura," Kero popped out of the window as he spoke.  
"Yea?"  
"Feeling any better?"  
"A little,"  
"Can you bring some pudding up when you come up?" he asked.   
"Sure," she hissed.  
  
Tomoyo walked to her mail box and opened it up. She pulled out a stack of letters. Surprisingly the top one was for her. She quickly opened it up.  
"-Tomoyo,  
Hi, it's Meiling, long time, no see! So how are you? Everything here is fine. Well, except for Syaoran, he's sad most of the time, thinking about Sakura, and begging his mother to let him go back to Japan. I was wondering, since it's been a while, if maybe I could come and visit like I did before. Can you write back with your answer soon? Thank you! You can e-mail me at LiMeiling@liclan.com? Thanks a lot! Bye!  
-Meiling"  
Tomoyo jumped with joy. She ran into the house and straight to the computer. She opened up her instant messenger window. She searched Meiling's e-mail address, and there it was "LiMeiling" her screen name. She hit add buddy, and there was a door noise. She was on!  
  
Videogrl: Meiling?  
LiMeiling: Who's this?  
Videogrl: Tomoyo! I got your letter!  
LiMeiling: Really? Can I come?  
Videogrl: Of coarse! I have an idea though  
LiMeiling: What is it?  
Videogrl: Well you know how Syaoran is sad about Sakura?  
LiMeiling: Yes, very much so!  
Videogrl: Well, so is Sakura! So why doesn't he come too?  
LiMeiling: Where would we stay tho? I just remembered, since he doesn't live there anymore, we don't have our house!  
Videogrl: You can stay at my house!  
LiMeiling: Really?  
Videogrl: Of Course!  
LiMeiling: Alright, I have to go, we can figure it out later, but I'm happy we can visit! And if Sakura is really sad about Syaoran, maybe, since she didn't answer yet, we can make her answer you know?  
Videogrl: Yea! Like matchmakers!  
LiMeiling: Yea! Okay, bye!  
Videogrl: Bye  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to the sixth grade!" Said Terada-sensei as the class commenced. A new person was sitting behind Sakura now, she sighed at the thought, it had been two month's since Syaoran had left, and she still thought about him on a daily basis, what was wrong with her?  
  
"Okay, ready, ACTION!" Tomoyo exclaimed.   
"Okay Sakura, let out windy now!" Kero shouted.  
"Windy! Release!" she shouted. A huge gust of wind blew through and Sakura pretended to capture it once again.  
"Sakura! You have to say your magic words to capture it!" Kero shouted.   
"CUT!" Tomoyo screamed. "No Kero, you have to wait until she says that she doesn't know what she is doing, remember?"  
"Oh Tomoyo . . ." Sakura sighed.   
  
"Okay class, we will be having a school play, try-outs will be held next week, and the play will be in two months,"  
  
"Sakura, let the jump card out! We're going to do the scene where you chase it through the woods, there is a part I missed, and I want to fix it."  
Sakura sighed; this was starting to get old. Every time Tomoyo had her do one of these stupid video sessions, she was trying to make her forget Syaoran, but only made her think about him more. It had been almost two months, yet not a day went by where she didn't wish he could come back and visit, she didn't cry anymore, or even talk about him anymore, but she did think about him, all the time.  
  
"There is going to be a festival Meiling, the Nadeshko festival, you guys should come for that,"   
"We should, what kinds of things are going to be there?" Meiling asked, trying to think up matchmaking ideas, she had a pen and paper sitting in front of her.   
"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked. Meiling snapped to attention and turned around.   
"Talking to one of my friends, go away," she hissed.   
"Smooth Meiling," Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
  
"This wonderful script has been written by our in-house writer, Naoko, and the costumes will be made by Tomoyo. The parts are as follows. Sakura, you will be playing the princess." There were a few claps.   
"Good job Sakura!" Tomoyo squeezed her. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo sighed, she knew it was a fake smile; she just hadn't been the same since Syaoran had left.   
"Yamazaki you will play the prince."  
"My Yamazaki! Yay!" shouted Chiharu.   
  
  
"So, you'll be coming in a month right?" Tomoyo asked Meiling.  
"Yes, Syaoran doesn't know yet, oh I can't wait; he's going to be so surprised!"   
"So will Sakura!"  
"Well, I have to go, talk to you next week," Tomoyo said.   
"Yes, and be brainstorming all the while!" Meiling squealed.  
"Of course Meiling," Tomoyo giggled. They hung up the phone, and a certain boy walked into the room, he had overheard the last part of the conversation.  
"I don't know what?" he asked. Meiling stared at him oddly.   
"None of your business Syaoran!" she screamed, "Boys!" she hissed, running out of the room.   
  
"It's almost done Sakura," Tomoyo said as they walked home from school.  
"I'm excited for you," Sakura smiled.  
"I can't wait! Maybe, this Saturday?"  
"Sure!"  
"It's perfect, I blended all the video tapes from earlier during your captures with the new shots I took, added some background music, it's absolutely perfect," she said with pride.   
Sakura opened her front door and they walked up the stairs. Kero was waiting for them. "Tomoyo, how's the movie coming?" Kero asked.  
"Almost finished," she smiled. Just then her cell phone rang.   
"Moshi-moshi?" she asked.   
"Hey, it's me, Meiling,"  
"Hi, I told Syaoran, it slipped,"  
"You what!?" she shouted. Sakura stared at Tomoyo, quite confused.  
"Only that were visiting, nothing more,"  
"Okay good, well I'm over at Sakura's right now, so I'll talk to you later,"  
"Oh! Okay, talk to you later, bye," they hung up. While Tomoyo put her phone away she racked her mind for an answer to the pending question.  
"Who was that?" Sakura aske.d  
"Oh, it was Lane, she said she accidentally erased our project on the computer, but it was a false alarm,"  
"What project,"  
"Music,"  
"We don't have a music project,"  
"Oh, did I say music, I meant, history, that's it,"  
"Oh, okay," she said suspiciously.   
"Cake!" Kero shouted.  
"Oh, alright," Sakura sighed, she had to know Kero would demand food sooner or later.  
  
The next Saturday, Sakura watched the screen, as did Kero and Tomoyo.  
"There's me!" Kero shouted.  
"Hey Sakura, hurry seal it!" shouted Syaoran on the movie. Sakura stared at the screen.   
"Syaoran," she whispered. Tomoyo stood up.  
"Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would make you upset!" she said, dreading her actions.  
"Oh, it's fine Tomoyo, I don't mind," she smiled.   
  
Want to find out what happens? Watch the second movie or read the script (both are worth it! it's one if the best movies ever!!!!!) I know it moves fast and is jumpy, I got lazy :'(. 


End file.
